Soul Eater: Hopeless Love
by Xenomorphin
Summary: How the infamous Kishin, Asura, came to be and how the only friend he ever had deals with his ever-growing insanity. AsuraxOC
1. Prologue

_"Shinigami-sama... Wait, what are you doing...?!"_

_"It has to be done... I'm sorry, Saana-chan..."_

_"No, wait! I can help him! I can help him!_

_"Nothing can help him anymore. It's gone way beyond help."_

_"NO! I can help him!"_

_"Saana..."_

_Both Shinigami and Saana's head diverted toward the once human creature lying on the blood-stained concrete. Despite his effort to stay alive, her name was the final thing he could say... Before bursting into a fit of insane laughter, back arching in an unnatural manner. This prompted Shinigami to narrow his eyes- and inevitably deliver the final blow. The girl snapped back to reality, reaching out with a hand._

_And a scream, muffled with the sound of ripping skin._

*

_A good friend of mine used to tell me that life doesn't last forever. Everyone eventually dies at some stage. I made a mistake, and told him that he had to make a promise. He had to promise never to leave me. Why did he make that promise if he knew he was going to vanish? He knew it was futile from the beginning... So... Why?_

_-----_

Durhur, teaser no jutsu! -shot-

A story in the works. This will come way later, unfortunately.

...

Or when I stop darn well procrastinating.

Have a good evening. 8D

_~ Xeno.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

"Why are you sleeping in this late? Get up."

Saana Mischel shot upright in her bed, the sheets clinging to her pyjamas.

"Hurry up."

"Eh...?"

Her green-blue eyes flickered toward the boy at her bed-side, meeting the deep crimson of his own. Or rather, the deep crimson obscured by his monochromatic bangs. She could only brood about how she had asked him countless times to trim them. However, startled by his sudden departure from her bed-side, she swung her legs off the edge and placed her feet firmly on the carpet.

"W-What for? I thought there were no missions today."

"You kidding me? There's always going to be missions. Not all of them will be first thing in the morning."

The girl inflated her cheeks like a helium-filled balloon, feathers ruffled by his touchy reply.

"But Shinigami-sama said-"

"Shinigami said... There would be a late start. Or weren't you listening? Baby-face."

"... I resent that!"

_There's that nickname. He always calls me that._

"Resent it or not, that doesn't change the truth." The smirk was making Saana's fist itch with the impulse to blitz the smug look right off his pale face.

"Whatever!" Eventually, she gave in, giving him a push,"Now get out, I have to get changed!"

"Are all girls that sensitive about their bodies? What can't I see?"

"Pervert!"

"No, I'm just giving the subject some deep tho-"

"OUT!" And she shoved him out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Even with only a 2 inch thick piece of wood between them, she couldn't hear another word from the meister. Nothing more was to be said.

_... It's folly to think he could understand anything._

"... Asura-kun, you dummy." Her peach pink lips mumbled, before sealing shut tersely.

Lifting her back from against the door, she reached for her clothing, discarded on the floor, and began to strip down, out of her brightly coloured pyjamas. Slowly, she built up a white jumpsuit, short in the leg to her thighs and embellished with purer white belts. Fastening her long boots around her thighs, she topped off her 'uniform' with a long white scarf. With a bounce in her step and a smile on her face, her light-brown hair flew as she pulled open the door to a rather disgruntled Asura, already clad in his numerous layers and umpteen scarves. He raised his head, peering through the black curtain that was his hair.

"... I take it you're ready, then?"

"I don't like your tone."

"You never like my tone."

"... That's true." Saana finished the minature arguement with a childish giggle, earning a long ogle from the morbid young man.

Noticing this and perking up, she returned it half-heartedly.

"... What? Do I have something on my face?"

There was a long pause. A long pause that seemed to give way to an awkward vibe from either side.

"... No," He broke the silence,"... Unless you count your baby-ish features as something, then no."

"Don't be so rude!"

"What did I say? It's the truth."

"... I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Shut up, dork."

"Is that the best you got?"

"... For now."

And these squabbles were always present between the two friends. All the way down the hallway, all the way down the stairs and through the twin doors that caged them.

And out into the sunlight.

Asura grumbled, face now hidden behind the several scarves, replacing his features with a frightening trio of black eyes marked upon the fabric. Saana suddenly looked wary, pouting like a little girl deprived of her plaything.

"... It's bright."

"It's the sun, silly."

"I can see that."

"I'm surprised you can see anything from under those."

Finally, their words seemed to come to an end, as they marched, or traipsed, onward.

To await the Shinigami's orders.

--

UPDATED. HAH!

Because this story got popular with only over 200 words lol.

So, here you go. Updated for you peeps. It was a little rushed... D|

And kind of short. They'll get longer and better, I swear.

Enjoy.

Xeno out~


End file.
